


To be wanted is the biggest turn on ever

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: 30 day NSFW OTP challenge! [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Kissing, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: {Day three; First time}A direct squeal to 'You are the only exception'!





	

"...Ohhhhh..."

Hanamaru had started to blush slight, and soon her whole face and the tips of her ears were coated in a bright blush. She hadn't been expecting Yoshiko's sudden forwardness, even if she had kinda asked for it, and it was quite frankly a turn on. "Y-You can do that...If you really w-want to, zura!"

Yoshiko gave a small nod, chewing her bottom lip. She wanted to, and she was ready to try. She was way too horny to care as much about what she looked like she previously had done, but the thought was still there, lingering in her mind like a insect that just won't quit bugging you. Yoshiko pulled Hanamaru close and into a deep kiss, closing her eyes tightly. Hanamaru gave a slight gasp at this kiss, but immediately returned it. Yoshiko let her hands wander over Hanamaru's body, and it all felt so new to her but so familiar at the same time. She could get used to this.

Hanamaru was the first to pull back, panting for air. They hadn't even properly started yet, and she was already beyond worked up. She stared down at Yoshiko, a sly smirk on her face. "You know, zura, we can't as you put it 'fuck' with you having all these clothes on, now can we?" The lust she had was evident in her voice, and she was even drooling slightly.

Yoshiko swallowed hard, her cheeks going red. "Y-You are correct...I-If you get off, I-I can change that.." 

Hanamaru gave a satisfied grin and got off her, sitting on the bed next to her. Yoshiko slowly removed her skirt and her socks, now just sitting in her bra and panties. The room seemed warmer than it had done before, and it was a nice feeling. Yoshiko hesitantly reached behind her back and one by one unclasped her bra. She slowly slipped it down her shoulders and arms until it was completely off, exposing her breasts to whoever was in the room. Thankfully that was only Hanamaru, who already had her eyes glued to the Yoshiko's chest and was licking her lips. Yoshiko could tell she was starting to get impatient as every so often she would squirm or give a quiet whine. Yoshiko was tired of waiting, and just pulled her panties down and off. She didn't feel as embarrassed as she thought she would have, so that was a plus. Though she did feel slightly awkward with Hanamaru starting at her in the way she was; Eyes wide, face red, and drooling.

"Y-You..." Hanamaru wiped the drool from her chin, "You're beautiful, zura..." She gave Yoshiko a kiss, pushing her back once again and reclaiming her seat on Yoshiko's lap. The skin-to-skin contact was a little odd at first, but the pair soon got used to it.

Hanamaru slipped her tongue into the other mouth and it was soon an intense battle for dominance, both of them wanted to be in control even though Hanamaru was on top. Yoshiko had managed to pin Hanamaru's tongue to the side of her mouth, much to the others annoyance and held it there for a few seconds. Then, she pulled her own tongue back and started to suck on Hanamaru's, causing the other girl to give quiet, reserved moans. The moans were like music to Yoshiko's ears, and she wanted to hear more. She let her hands, which were currently at her side, wander across Hanamaru's body until she rested them firmly on her ass. She gave a gentle grope, and Hanamaru moaned louder than she had done before. Yoshiko did it again, harder this time, and got an even louder moan. It was perfect. 

Hanamaru pulled back slightly, causing a bridge of saliva to connect their mouths. "Y-Yoshiko-chan..." She said, her voice desperate and quiet, "P-Please...fuck me..."

Yoshiko's mouth twisted upwards into a smirk. "Little demons who dare ask for such lewd things should be willing to beg for them too."

Hanamaru's face dropped and she began to whimper, "P-Please, Mistress Yohane! Please fuck me, zura! I-I'll do anything! A-Anything at all!" Hanamaru tried to not sound desperate, but she couldn't help it.

"Anything, hm? Well, how's about you do something for me?" Yohane moved a hand from Hanamaru's ass and she managed to reach her smartphone on the bedside table. She scrolled though her contacts list until she found the one she wanted. "Your Mistress wants you to call Mari and get us excused from all classes next Thursday. I have a surprise for you."

Hanamaru gave a slow nod, taking the phone from Yoshiko. She'd recently been learning how to use them, and was still getting the hang of it. She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear. After a few moments, Mari picked up.

"H-Hey uh...Yeah, I-It's Maru..Uh...C-Could you please excuse me and Yocchan from c-classes next Thursday, zura..? Why? Oh um..." Hanamaru looked at Yoshiko, giving her a panicked look. "Well um...We have to go uh...S-She said she'd help me out with m-my work at the shrine, zura!" 

Yohane face palmed.

"Well um...Yeah, well she should be fine...I don't think a shrine will effect her, zura. Yeah? W-Well thanks, M-Mari! See you on Monday!" Hanamaru threw the phone to the side of the bed and started to whine again. "T-there! I did what you asked, now p-please fuck me!"

Yohane smirked and nodded, holding onto Hanamaru as she rolled them both over so that Hanamaru was on the bottom. "As you wish, my little demon~" She started to kiss down her body, and when she arrived at her chest she kissed each nipple individually. She wanted to start off gentle and wanted to make sure Hanamaru was comfortable. Yohane was soon at Hanamaru's stomach and started to slide backwards so that she could easily get between her legs. Once she was all the way off, her feet and part of her legs dangling off the end of the bed, she slowly parted Hanamaru's legs. She was dripping wet, and Yohane instinctively wiggled forward and licked her juices up. Hanamaru tensed up and gave a moan, relaxing her body as she did so. 

"Y-Yoshiko-chan...M-more~..."

Yohane did as she was told, and licked her again and again. Each lick caused Hanamaru to moan louder than the last, and Yohane was soon lapping at her continuously. She tasted so damn good, and Yohane wanted more. She soon slipped in her tongue, and she could feel Hanamaru tense up around her as she did so. Yohane then slid her tongue back out, then pushed it back in, and then out again. She soon got into a steady rhythm of thrusting her tongue in and out, with Hanamaru giving a loud moan as it went in and then a softer one as it was pulled out.

Hanamaru moved her hands down to the top of Yohane's head and started to push down on it, whimpering. "F-Fuck, Yoshiko-chan, m-more! Oh please, give m-me more! Z-Zura~!" She had taken a handful of Yoshiko's hair into her hands to hold onto, and Yohane didn't mind one bit.

Yohane started to move her tongue faster, and tried to push in deeper. She found a particular sweet spot that causing Hanamaru to moan out all kinds of profanity. Yohane couldn't help but get a little more turned on every time she so much as uttered a swear. She kept hitting that same spot with Hanamaru moaning louder each time. 

Suddenly, she felt Hanamaru tense up and glanced up at the other girl. "I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna c-cum!" Upon hearing those words, Yohane went faster and harder than she had before hand, determined on making her little demon cum for her. After around the fourth thrust, Hanamaru gave a loud moan followed by a 'Yoshiko-chan~!' before she climaxed. Yohane quickly licked up all the juices, humming to herself as she pulled back to look at Hanamaru. The latter was red in the face and panting heavily. She had drool running down the sides of her cheeks and was very sweaty. "Y-Yoshiko-chan...You were wonderful, zura...T-Thank you..."

Yoshiko started to blush and smiled at Hanamaru, "Y-You're more than welcome...You tasted great..."

"Y-You think so..?"

"I know so. It was so go--" Yoshiko was cut off from her sentence when she finally noticed it. A faint laughing noise in the background. She let her ears listen, and her eyes followed along till they landed on the source of the noise; her phone. She looked at the phone, then at Hanamaru, then back at the phone.

"Zuramaru...Please tell me you hung up the phone..."

Hanamaru gave her a confused look, "What's that, zura?" She hadn't quite got to that part of learning how to use a smart phone.

Yoshiko dived towards the phone and turned it over, and sure enough the call to Mari was still ongoing. In a panic, Yoshiko threw the phone across the room and subsequently straight out of an open window.

"...Oops.."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Day four is going to be moving away from this pair, and onto a little YohaRiko! {But mostly focusing on Riko--}


End file.
